


To Care Too Much

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [95]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, F/M, Pre-Relationship, post-legion!leonard, post-oculus, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: After coming back from a mission, Sara felt sick and Leonard took it upon himself to take care of her, ending up discovering something they failed to address for a long time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given by captainscanarys on Tumblr <3 Thanks, sweet.

“You should’ve been out there, Gray,” Jax said as he and half of the team entered the bridge.

For some reason, they landed in an isolated island in the far future where the US government contained the virus-infected citizens who are turned into, for the lack of better term, zombies.

Jax, Mick, Nate, Sara, and Ray were the ones assigned to extract a rare gem from the heart of the island. Each of them has their own roles in the mission. Sara and Mick were assigned to be the muscles of the mission, beating zombies up who dared cross their path. It’s no secret that Mick is enjoying this mission. Ray and Nate were assigned to do the actual extraction. Nate is their human compass, telling them where to find the gem. Ray’s suit has been upgraded to be able to dig out fast. Jax came along to help Sara and Mick, but mainly because he likes zombies just as much as Mick likes ninjas.

Rip opted to stay to serve as a guide for the team while Gideon monitors their location. Amaya was invited to help but declined because of her bad memories from their first zombie experience. Stein still shuddered at the mention of zombies and Leonard, naturally, doesn’t like the idea of zombie blood and remains landing on him.

“I have to admit, that’s got to be the most fun I’ve had in a while,” Ray replied, highfiving Amaya.

Professor Stein sat down on the nearest jumpseat to him. “Since when are zombies considered fun, Dr. Palmer?”

 

Gideon interrupted the crew. “The next course is set, Captains. We’re prepared to jump whenever you are.”

Everybody moved to their seats except for one crook. Leonard’s stare haven’t moved from where it was—at Sara.

She hasn’t said a word ever since their return and Snart noticed her face pale and her lips colorless. First, he though she was just squeamish about the blood and the walking dead but then he noticed her slow and deep breaths.

The rest of the team was already on their seats when Leonard started walking towards Sara briskly.

Then her knees gave out.

Leonard was just close enough to catch Sara as she fainted. He heard Jax yell something that made the team look at them. He wasn’t able to hear what he said.

 

“What happened, Mr. Snart?”

“Is she okay? Is she hurt?”

“Sara, you okay?”

 

Irritation is what Leonard felt with all the questions the rest of the Legends are asking—annoyed that he doesn’t know the answer himself. Without saying a word, Leonard carried Sara bridal style to the Medbay, feeling a familiar presence behind him. It’s Mick stalling the rest of the team.

“Gideon, prepare the Medbay please,” Leonard said as he took long strides to get to the infirmary, “Hurry. Sara’s pale. I don’t know what she needs.”

He immediately placed her in the med bed once he got to the Medbay, removing the heavy and bloody coat she’s wearing and covering her with his lighter jacket.

He was checking her pulse for how fast or how slow is it when the crew poured in. They continued bombarding him with their questions but Leonard kept silent. He stood close to her and brushed her hair out of her face. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

Gideon was in the process of scanning her body when Stein frantically said, “Oh my lord, she’s turning into a zombie.”

“She’ll get better, Professor,” Mick said, walking away from where he leaned on the wall to get closer to Snart. “Look at me. You fixed me.”

“I really don’t like this,” Amaya said, crossing her hands over her chest.

“She was okay a while ago,” Nate told the team.

Rip stood closer to the med bed, inspecting the situation. “What happened before she fainted, Mr. Snart?”

 

Before Leonard could speak, Gideon answered for him:

“Captain Lance is experiencing vasovagal syncope, resulting from an abnormal circulatory reflex. Her heart pumps more forcefully and her blood vessels relax but the heart rate cannot keep up to maintain blood flow to the brain. My assumption is that this is due to fatigue, dehydration, and intense heat among other things.”

Leonard furrowed his brows and squeezed her shoulders even harder.

The team started stressing out, arguing why Sara was in bad condition and blaming themselves for not seeing that she’s becoming weaker for the duration of their mission.

 

Mick approached Snart closer, seeing how tense his partner was.

“Get them all out of here,” Leonard said in his deep voice.

“What’s that, boss?”

“They’re not helping,” Snart replied. “Gideon and I can handle this.”

Mick placed a hand on the man’s shoulder. “They’re just worried.”

“I know. Tell them to worry somewhere else.”

Mick took his hand off of him and shifted his weight on his other leg. But he remained silent.

“Mick,” Snart warned. “Get them out or I’ll kill all of them.”

The bigger man just sighed and started pushing people out the Medbay. He silently explained to the complaining Legends that Snart elected himself to take care of Sara and that nobody is to annoy him for the rest of the day.

Leonard tells himself he doesn’t care anymore. He’s mad and he’s blaming Sara for not taking care of himself. He started blaming Gideon because she allowed Sara to get out of the ship. He told himself to get the anger out of his head and just do whatever it is that Gideon orders him to do.

The AI ordered him to administer an IV fluid that would help Sara replenish the liquids she lost. She also asked him to continuously check if the color returns to her lips. Leonard injected additional supplements on her, as per Gideon’s instruction.

It wasn’t Gideon though who told him to get a damp cloth and get rid of the mud, the sand, and the blood that stained Sara’s arms and leathers. It wasn’t Gideon who told him to kiss the back of her hand.

As soon as the IV container was emptied, the AI gave Sara the clearance to exit the Medbay should she wish to rest someplace else.

Given that she’s still knocked out—sleeping, Gideon said—Leonard took the liberty of carrying her again and taking her to her room. She wouldn’t like it if she wakes up in the Medbay.

 

He thought about bringing her to his room but he reminded himself that they weren’t in that level of friendship yet. In addition to that, he really doesn’t want to die mere seconds after the woman he’s taking care of wakes up.

He placed her gently on her bed and fixed the pillow under her head. Leonard then requested for Gideon to make her room a little cooler and then placing the thin blanket over her. He still has that intense look on his face as he ran his fingers through her wavy blonde hair. “Rest well, Lance.”

Leonard took that time to scan Sara’s room. He’s been in her room many times but he’s never really scanned the things she has in there. For some reason his eyes were always drawn to her, not minding any of the things around him. That was Sara’s effect on him.

 

Her being asleep gave him an opportunity to roam around the small room. Hanging on one wall were her weapons (of course he knows they’re here)—cases for her knives, her bo staff, and two katanas he always thought of stealing but would never dare to.

Next to the weapons is her closet. As much as he wants to explore more, he also wouldn’t want to open it. The only thing left for him to scan was the bedside table. He sat on the edge of her bed, careful not to disturb her from her deep sleep.

Only three things were on top of her desk—a picture frame with the picture of her and Laurel, a knife (no shock there), and a familiar deck of cards.

Leonard first picked up the knife. He doesn’t even attempt to run his finger on the edge. He knows it’s sharp, judging by the looks of it. He placed it down and took the picture frame. A smirk grew on his face as he looks at young Sara, grinning from ear to ear with her arms over Laurel. He wouldn’t have thought they were siblings if he hasn’t seen this picture before. They were both beautiful, but still so different. His eyes went to young Sara again. It’s her smile that stunned him. He could only count on his one hand the times he’s seen Sara smile like this.

He felt Sara stir and groan, making him place down the frame. Leonard felt her shiver so he placed her blanket higher so it reaches her chin.

Leonard’s eyes went back to the table to inspect the last item—the deck of cards. It’s the same one they used to play during down times in the ship. It’s been a little over a year since he last saw this deck. They haven’t played a single game ever since he got back in the team. There are always more important things to do, people to save, and timeline to fix.

The edges of the box are almost torn apart. Its age is showing.  He shook the box, checking if it still has the cards in it—and it does. He opened it and instead of a card, a folded post-it fell out.

He unfolded the post-it and saw his own writing: “Sara. I’ll be right back. –Len”

He then remembered when he wrote this. They were stuck on the temporal zone for a week with nothing to do but keep each other sane. They do it by playing cards. In the middle of a game, Gideon called Sara’s attention because Kendra needed help with something. She promised she’d be back quick. Leonard decided to take the time to grab some snacks and drinks for them. He wrote on the post-it he had lying around his room and stuck it on the deck box.

 

“Where the hell am I?” Sara said, wiping her eyes.

Leonard placed the box back on the bedside table and gave all of his attention to the waking blonde. “Don’t freak out,” he said. “Don’t kill me. You’re in your room. You fainted.”

“I…what?”

“Fainted,” Leonard replied. “Fell down face first in front of everybody.”

Sara groaned. “I’m a wimp.”

Leonard gave a small laugh. “No, you’re not. You just pushed yourself to your limit. Gideon already took care of you. Just rest. Eat. Drink. Then you’re ready to kick ass again.”

“I’m assuming you were the one who brought me here,” she said as she sat up and leaned on her headboard. “Thank you.”

“Just…take care of yourself.”

“I will.”

 

Sara’s gaze went to the things on her bedside table and noticed that the things weren’t where she placed it. “Snooping now, are we?”

“Just curious,” Leonard shrugged. He took the post-it note again and showed it to her. “Why is this still here?”

Sara bit her lip and looked down at her joined hands. “I forgot to throw it.”

“Really?” he said, one eyebrow up and his face tilted.

She sighed and finally decided to look at him. Leonard almost looked away, unable to handle her piercing blue eyes. “I…I kept it because, um, because I needed it.”

Leonard looked at her with a confused look on her face.

 

She continued:

“When you died, I—I tried to accept it. I tried forgetting you even got on board. I actually managed to do it every time we’re on a mission. But at night…the nights were different. It’s cold and quiet and then I started to miss you. Sometimes I’d train. Sometimes I just force myself to sleep. But most nights, I’d go into your room and sleep on your empty bed. I’d wear one of your jackets and sleep. Because I miss you. And because I know you’re never going to come back.”

Sara softly took the post-it from Leonard’s hands and started again. “I stuck this underneath your desk when I returned in the room the day you wrote this. You weren’t there yet and you had no trash bin so I just hid it there. One night, I was sitting on your room’s floor and remembered this was there. The note said you’d be back. I knew you wouldn’t be back but from that moment on, every time I see this, I started pretending that you’ll suddenly barge in my room carrying a bottle of vodka with that annoying smirk of yours. I started pretending you’d just come in and tell me you’re back and that the nights aren’t gonna be lonely anymore. This little ‘I’ll be right back’ became my assurance that one day, maybe you will. And you did. And—“

 

Whatever Sara was trying to say was cut short with Leonard’s lips on hers. Sara was in shock for the first few seconds but when she felt his hand on her cheek, she immediately reciprocated without any doubt on her mind.

The moment they broke the kiss for air, Leonard pulled her closer without taking their foreheads apart. “No more going away,” he whispered, “no more stalling and waiting for the right time. We have now, Sara. I’m not gonna let this one go. I’m not gonna let you go.”

“I’d like that,” Sara replied, then kissed him softly again. “I’d like that very much.”

.

.

“You think Sara’s okay now?” Amaya asked Mick as they were eating sandwiches on the study.

Mick shrugged. “Let’s ask Gideon.” He then looked up at the ceiling. “Gideon, how’s Blondie?”

Gideon’s clear voice resonated throughout the room: “Captain Lance wanted me to tell anyone who asked that she’s now okay and is being taken care of by Mister Snart.”

Mick started laughing. “They’re doing it, aren’t they?”

Gideon stayed silent without giving an answer that only made Amaya chuckle and Mick laugh even louder.

“It’s about time!”


End file.
